Let's Play
by Cengiz
Summary: The team is spending some time together, playing several games and having lots of fun. Here you can read all that happened.  hint: you know me, fun means lots of teasing and slightly pairing-stuff
1. Risk

**A/N**: Hey my dear readers, this is a little story about the team having some funny game evenings to spend some time together and to bridge some time. I'll let them play several funny games and you can read here what happens.

Today Connor brought the game. I hope you like it.

**Hint:** it's settled after series 5.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, not even the game, only the storyline

**Warn:** So far not beta read

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Nah. I'm no kid, I don't play any games." Becker stated boredly.<p>

"Come on. It'll be fun." Abby replied as she shoved him into the direction of the break room.

As they arrived the door he simply stretched his arms, making him getting stuck at the door frame. Abby leaned with all her weight against the soldier, trying to push him through, but they didn't moved any further.

"Help. . . I need - . . . Jess!" Abby cried choppily and worn out, using her whole energy to lean against his back, trying to make him entering the room.

Jess, already in the room, came closer and positioned herself in front of him: "Don't be such a killjoy. Sit down on your seat, or I'll employ force!" She warned, tapping with her shoe up and down, and trying to look as scary as possible.

Becker couldn't help laughing at the little figure in front of him, pulling a face, furling her eyebrows and pounding with the tip of her right forefinger into his chest. That woman looked anything but scary.

With a wide cheekily and sniffy grin he offered her a deal, already confident in his victory: "All right, Jess. If you ever make me remove my arms from the door frame in um - ", he briefly considered, " - five minutes, then I'll sit down and play that silly game."

The FCO grinned like the Grinch: "Accepted!"

Seeing her face the Captain wasn't so sure anymore he would win.

Connor had overheard their bet and rushed to her side:"Jess, are you sure you'll get him into this room in five minutes?"

"Give me 30 seconds." She grinned evilly, gazing right into the soldier's eyes. She spread her fingers and laid them gently on his face.

Becker grinned cheekily, thinking what now might follow.

_'He he, she's going to kiss me. I don't need my hands for that.'_

Connor looked at his clock to stop the time and Jess started to run her fingers slowly down his cheeks and over his neck, making his skin slightly shiver at her touch, but he was tough enough to hide it under a puzzled look.

_'OK, no kiss. I can live with that.'_

Jess fingers moved further, heading for his chest and he grinned cheekily again.

_'Now I got it. Nipple twister, well thought little miss but I was trained to survive hours of torture. I will stand that for five minutes.'_

Jess fingers moved further. As she reached his nipples and gently stroke over them, his belly started to tingle and his face dropped. His mind was blank. He looked up from her fingers, gazing into her cheeky face, her eyes still fixed at him to recognize every little expression.

He was getting nervous as her hands ran further down, touching every muscle of his abs. And still her fingers moved on.

The Captain started to panic. "Jess, stop that." But all he received was another evil grin from the young lady.

"Jessica! Don't move further." His eyes bobbed up and down between her fingers and her gaze. He swallowed to suppress a panicked shriek. True to be said, to suppress a moan as her nails were only one inch from his belt away, passing his navel and slightly touching his hips.

"All right!" He shouted, his hands darted forward, clutching her wrists and holding them tight an arm's length distant to his body. Winning back his calm voice he added: "You've won! I'm in."

Saying that, he let go of her arms and headed for his seat, whispering "little minx" into her ear as he passed her. Jess giggled with delight at that.

Abby stumbled forward into the room as his body suddenly went off but quickly got back into balance.

Seeing their victory the three involved high-fived and cheered.

"Not very much resistance, Captain." Matt teased the Head of Security, who sat down next to Emily, handing him over a beer.

"I had no chance against this infernal trio." He surrendered and took a big gulp.

"So, what are we playing?" Emily asked keenly as the rest sat down.

The scientist wanted to sit next to Becker, but Abby quickly pulled him away, giving him a not-quite-a-convenient-idea-if-you-want-to-survive-the-next-hours look and settled herself between the two men. Jess sat between Connor and Matt, looking directly at the soldier, who narrowed his eyes to slits, giving her an angry look and making her smiling joyfully at his expression.

"It's called Risk, a strategic board game." Connor explained to the Victorian lady. "The main idea is you have your army, a certain number of start countries and your mission to fulfil. In turn each one tries to capture foreign countries and when you have completed your mission, you've won."

"Oh, OK. And how do I capture other countries?" Emily asked further, looking in a baffled way at him.

"Well." Connor didn't want to use the next half hour to give her instructions, instead he suggested to her: "Um. The game is quite easy to understand, it's better we'll show you. I'll start and explain what I'll do and so do Abby and Becker, and then you'll understand."

"Fair enough." The woman replied.

"First of all, we choose our army colour." The scientist explained and tried to take the black one.

Becker was faster and grabbed the little package, declaring: "My colour."

"But I always have black." Temple protested.

"You don't want to argue with me about that, do you?" The soldier questioned, giving him an I-can-kill-you-with-my-little-finger-in-ten-different-ways look.

Connor was scared. His eyes fixed at Becker, he blindly grabbed one of the other packages. "All right. Then I'll take -" He lowered his head to look at the colour in his hand. " - blue." He looked back, grinning fearfully.

Matt got in the lead. After all, they were here to have a little game evening and not to start a fight.

"All right, who wants which colour?" He questioned and everyone took one.

Abby picked yellow, as she always did. Emily chose violet and Matt reached for red. Jess took the last colour - green.

After Connor shuffled the cards he dealt them. "OK. Everyone has its cards, so you know what your initial countries are and since we are six to play, everyone has 20 infantry to place."

Emily looked baffled and Jess chimed in to explain: "Infantry are the little figures which look like a soldier, each counts one. Then we have the cavalry, the little men on horses, each counts five and at last the artillery, the men with the canons, each counts ten."

The Victorian lady gave her a thankfully nod and picked twenty little soldiers out of her pack. "And how many do I place in each country?"

"That's up to you, but each country has to have at minimum one." Connor replied, placing his own figures.

Connor placed five figures in Ukraine, 4 in South Africa, 4 in Congo, 4 in Siam, one in Japan, one in New Guinea and one in Venezuela.

Abby placed one figure in Eastern US, one in Great Britain, one in South Europe, one in East Africa, 6 in Middle East, 5 in Western Australia and 5 in Indonesia.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat and sang "I'll get Australia, I'll get Australia."

"Why are you that sure?" Her husband-to-be questioned.

"Because I always get Australia." The zoologist replied confidently.

Becker placed his figures: 3 in Alaska, 3 in Alberta, 3 in Ontario, all three countries in the North-American continent. Then he placed his other figures: 4 in North Africa, 5 in Madagascar, two countries of the African continent. Calculating his possibilities, he quickly was sure that it would take three rounds at maximum before one or both continents were his own. Then he placed the last figures: one in Peru and one in Yakutsk.

Emily, still not confident in playing this game, placed in all her countries nearly the same number: two in Ural, 3 in each North West Territory, Quebec, Central America, Egypt, Irkutsk and China.

Matt placed six figures in West Europe, five in Siberia and five in Afghanistan. In each of his other countries: Greenland, Western US, Scandinavia, Eastern Australia, he placed one.

Jess placed one figure in each her countries: Brazil, Iceland, North Europe, India, Mongolia, Kamchatka. Then she placed the rest - 14 Infantry - in Argentina, earning a baffled look from both military men.

"You can't place all figures in one land. Your others aren't protected, and you'll loose them soon." The Captain stated, activating his soldier manner.

"I know what I do." Jess countered and crossed her arms.

"But you don't know your mission yet. What if you have to free Australia?" Matt asked sneeringly.

"I'll play my way." The young woman declared, frowning at him.

Right on cue Connor shuffled the mission cards and dealt them.

Becker rolled his eyes as he read his task.

Emily smiled, although she didn't know what to do.

Matt sighed loudly.

Jess grinned widely and her eyes beamed.

"Let me guess: Free South America?" Abby questioned, knowing that she would have this continent soon with all the infantry in one land.

"I won't tell." The FCO replied smirkingly, shaking her head.

Temple dropped his head on the table as he saw his mission, and immediately Abby patted him encouragingly his back. Herself kept a straight face as she read her lines.

Connor started the round, explaining his moves to Emily.

"OK. First, depending on the number of countries you have, you get extra troops: your country number divided by three but at minimum three. So, I have 7 countries I get three extra troops for my start. Got that?" He looked expectantly to Emily, who nodded her understanding.

Then he continued: "I can place them everywhere and I don't have to place all in one country but I'll do: all in Siam." He stretched his arm and placed the three little figures.

"Now I start attacking other countries, only those who are next to one of my countries." Connor looked again at the Victorian lady.

"Ten four! But, why do I attack them?" She asked him quizzically.

"Because you have to fulfil your mission." Temple replied.

Matt joined in the conversation: "For example you have to capture Europe, then you have to conquer each country and therefore you have to attack those countries which don't belong to you."

"Ah, now I got it. Thanks Matt." Emily smiled and stroke him thankfully across his arm.

The others chuckled at the gesture and the Irishman felt slightly uncomfortable with all eyes gazing at him. Quickly, he drew the attention back to Temple. "Go on, make your attack." He ordered in a friendly tone.

"Right." The scientist replied. "I attack East Africa with my troops from Congo." He stated and Abby took the die.

"OK. Emily, since one troop has to remain in my country I can only fight with the rest, maximum three. I have four in Congo so I can attack with the other three, and because Abby has only one defender my chances to win with using all of them is much higher, so I'll use all." Temple held the three attacker dice in his hand.

Abby explained her part: "I have to defend my country. I can do this with two dice maximally, but as you can see, I have only one figure."

Both diced. Connor had 2,2,1 and Abby 1.

"Our highest dice are compared. As you can see, I've won and now I can move into this country with as much troops as I want." The scientist declared and moved with two figures after his fiancé removed hers.

"You can attack as much countries as you want." Jess interposed, before Temple continued.

"After I did all my attacks, I can fortify my troops in one country with some from one of my others, but only when they are connected." As illustration he moved two troops from South Africa to East Africa.

"And after this is done and I conquered one other country at minimum I can draw a card. With three of these cards I can get more troops, depending on the pictures on it." He concluded.

Emily looked at him, grinning widely. "That's quite an easy game."

"Oh, no! This is complicated, only for wise heads." Connor contradicted, making all laugh.

"So, now it's Abby's turn." He finished and looked at the woman next to him.

Abby placed her three extra troops in West Australia and started the attack.

"From West Australia to East Australia." She stated, sparing with words.

She looked at Matt and both took the dice. The woman won and moved with her seven troops into the new country, leaving only one infantry behind.

"From East Australia to New Guinea." The zoologist announced, looking at Connor who took a die.

Again she won and moved six troops into the conquered territory. After moving five figures from New Guinea to Indonesia to defend the border, and drawing a risk card, she smirked widely: "See Con, I always get Australia."

It was Becker's turn, who placed his three troops in Alberta. Starting his attack from there.

"Let's go. Matt I'll attack West US." He declared and both took the dice.

Becker won and moved three troops in that country. After attacking Abby's East US and winning he moved one troop. At last he drew a card and passed to Emily.

"You could do more attacks." The lady suggested.

But the Captain denied: "No. I need them to defend my territories."

"Soldier thinking." Connor interposed, earning a grimly peek from him.

Being sure of the sequences Emily placed her extra troops: one in Ural and two in Egypt. Then she started from that country.

"Abby, I attack South Europe." She stated and rolled her dice.

Abby also rolled her die but lost the battle and so the Lady moved four of her troops in the new country.

"Jess, I attack North Europe." Emily pronounced.

The FCO took the die and after Emily diced she did the same. Both highest dice were 4 and so she lost one troop. After attacking a second time she finally won, moved two infantry and drew a card.

Now it was Matt's turn. Placing his three starting troops in West Europe, he handed the defender- dice over to Becker and declared: "North Africa."

Becker grinned widely: "Wanna mess with me?"

Both diced. Matt lost, removing two figures. After the second dice Becker had to remove two troops. With the third dice both had to remove one infantry. Playing the dices a fourth time, Matt finally conquered North Africa and placed five of his troops, finishing his turn with drawing a card.

Last in round, Jess placed her three troops in Iceland. Then she started her attack from Argentina to Peru. Winning the dice she moved her 13 troops, leaving only one man behind. Next she attacked Venezuela, with loosing two figures in the battle with Connor's one infantry. She won the third dice and moved five troops in the conquered country. With placing five troops from Peru to Brazil to guard the border, she took a card from the deck, smiling satisfied with owning her first continent.

It was Connor's turn again, who placed his armies in Congo and started his conquest.

"I attack North Africa." He stated, looking at Matt.

The Irishman took the two dice. He lost and removed two of his figures. Then they diced a second time. Now it was the scientist who lost two figures and had to give up his conquering expedition, leaving his three troops over to defend the territory.

Matt chuckled: "Afraid of me?"

"No, I'm only changing my strategy." Connor countered and switched to Jess, attacking India from Siam and after winning he moved one troop and drew a card.

By having already one continent, Abby began her turn with placing five troops in Middle East and attacking India. She won and placed six troops there. Finishing with taking a card, she handed the dice over to Becker.

The Captain placed his armies in West US(1) and East US(2). Deciding to tease Connor he handed one die over to him, remarking: "From Madagascar to South Africa."

The scientist took the die with a murmur and rolled them. The battle was short and Becker moved one troop, finishing with drawing a card.

It was Emily's turn again and she placed her troops in North Europe, starting the conquest of West Europe and handing the die over to the man next to her.

"You want to attack me?" Matt questioned kiddingly and mimed a startled face.

The Victorian Lady only replied: "Sorry bach, you're in the way." Making all chuckle.

Both diced and Matt grinned widely as he won. After dicing a second time, Emily won and moved two troops in the new territory, taking a card and blowing a kiss in Anderson's direction. Seeing that, the others started to laugh lustily.

Matt smirked at the woman and placed his extra troops in North Africa to reinforce his armies. Then he attacked Yakutsk from Siberia, killing Becker's infantry, and placed one figure. With drawing a card he handed the dice over to Jess.

Having a continent too, the FCO placed the five armies in Venezuela.

"Look, the green monster is preparing its march." Connor went on about her.

The young woman glared at him, making the others grinning and giggling.

"Looks more like a green goblin." Becker corrected chuckling. Jess gave him a death glare and he started to laugh as he saw her face.

The young woman turned her attention to the woman in the middle of the two wallies: "Sorry, Abs. Great Britain from Iceland."

"Never mind!" The zoologist replied with a smile, taking the die and loosing.

Jess placed one troop and took her card.

Round three began and Connor placed his troops in Congo again, passing the defence-dice to Becker.

"Trying to attack me now?" The soldier questioned jokingly.

"This time, I'm gonna win." The scientist predicted, glaring evilly at the soldier.

Becker leaned back, grinning smugly: "Boo-hoo. My knees are shivering."

Both diced. Connor won and moved three troops in his new country, grinning lordly at the loser.

"Don't be too proud of yourself, Connor. It was only one infantry." The Captain replied dryly.

"OK. Madagascar from South Africa and you better order you a coffin." The scientist warned.

"Wow, talking big little man." Becker teased and the battle started.

Both diced, Becker lost and removed two troops.

"Yeah. I told you." Connor shouted with a haughty look.

"I still have troops." The soldier reminded him.

"Yay, again." Connor stated confident in his victory and both diced.

Becker laughed out loud. "Doomed! Remove your troops, loser."

The opponent mumbled to himself, removing his last two infantry, and declared: "Madagascar from East Africa."

"You sure? You can't defend your countries, when you do this." Becker advised.

"Sure as death. Take your dice." Connor ordered. He wanted to defeat him to the last.

The combatants diced, each loosing a figure.

"Again." The scientist stated coldly.

Becker chuckled as both of them rolled a three and Connor had to remove his second last infantry.

"Again." He ordered evenly.

"Sure?" The soldier asked teasingly, grinning at him.

"Again!" He stated in a ferocious voice.

Becker sighed, rolled his die and lost.

"Strike!" Connor cheered and moved his last troop.

"You won't keep them till the next round." The Captain proclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, you're out of Africa." Temple replied, drawing a card and handing the dice over to his girl.

Abby began with placing her five troops in Middle East and starting her attack against Egypt.

Emily lost and she conquered the new territory with four troops. Leaving it at this, she took a card and gave the dice to Becker.

Being left only in countries of North America he decided to conquer this continent, placing the extra troops in Alberta and starting his attack.

"From Alberta to North West Territory." He stated, waited till Emily chose two dice and rolled his.

All others immediately started to roar with laughter as the soldier diced three times 1.

"Emily you don't have to dice." Matt explained, seeing her questioning look he added: "No matter what you dice you win."

After Becker removed two of his armies they diced again. This time Emily lost two troops and removed them.

They diced again and the Captain lost.

"Having no luck with women." Connor stated teasingly.

Becker glared at him: "Shut up." Turning his attention to Emily he declared: "From Alaska to North West Territory."

They diced and finally Becker had his new country, moving one troop. With fortifying two troops from Alberta and drawing a card he ended his turn.

Emily placed one troop in South Europe and two in West Europe. Attacking Jess' Great Britain from West Europe. She won, moved one army and drew a card.

With a big grin, Matt placed his three troops in North Africa and handed the defender-dice over to Connor, commenting: "From North Africa to East Africa."

They diced, Connor lost and Matt moved three troops, continuing his conquest.

"From East Africa to Madagascar." The Irishman said and both diced.

Connor sighed as he lost again and Anderson moved his two figures.

"Further to South Africa." He stated.

This time the scientist grinned cheekily as Matt lost. The older man smiled shortly, drew a card and handed the dice over to Jess.

The young woman placed her five extra troops in Venezuela and started her attack, declaring: "From Iceland to Greenland."

Matt took the dice and they rolled them. Jess lost and removed one figure, then they diced again and Matt lost. She moved one troop and took a card.

"Oh, green goblin is at home." Becker teased her again, chuckling.

Connor guffawed and both men high-fived. The FCO scowled at them, making them laugh even more and she asked her friend. "Abby could you please?"

The woman nodded with a smile and they both slapped the man left aside on their arms.

"Ow." They stated, rubbing the spot and laughing more.

Matt and Emily just grinned at the spectacle.

It was Connor's turn and he placed his troops in Congo again.

"From Congo to East Africa." He declared looking at Matt.

The Irishman chuckled: "Oh, Con. Why don't you give up, you will never own Africa."

"I bet!" Temple stated and both took the dice.

Matt won and Connor had to remove one figure, dicing again and Connor won, placing his four armies in East Africa and continuing.

"To Madagascar." He declared.

This time Temple won at the first round and placed one troop in the new country, moving up with one figure to Congo, he ended his turn and drew a card.

Abby placed her five troops in India, conquering China and moving six troops in the territory. Then she attacked Mongolia and moved three troops. Ending with taking a card, she handed the dice over.

Becker placed his three troops in West US, starting his attack.

"From West US to Central America." He declared and Emily took the defender-dice.

Becker lost, earning a chuckle from Connor. At the second try he and Emily had to remove one figure.

"Like I said, no luck with women." Temple couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"You wanna die?" Becker questioned deadly serious, stopping his attack.

The scientist grinned further, knowing that Abby would protect him. "Why don't you try it again, you still have infantry." He asked baffled.

"Because I only have two left, I can't defend another country." The soldier explained.

Connor burst out laughing: "Action man, this is a game, not real."

"I'll remember you when you lose." Becker stated grinningly.

Emily placed the three extra troops in Great Britain, conquering Iceland and moving two troops. Having only two countries left till she owned Europe, she finished with drawing a card.

Matt converted his three artillery-cards, earning eight troops. Together with the tree troops for the countries he placed them all in Yakutsk, starting his attack. First he conquered Kamchatka and placed one infantry. Then he attacked Irkutsk, won and moved with 10 troops in. His third capture was Mongolia, placing nine armies and heading for Japan. Winning again he placed one figure. Having now half of Asia he finished and drew a card, smirking as he saw the joker.

It was Jess' turn. First of all she converted her cards, one of each kind so she got ten. With the five extra troops she placed them all in Venezuela. She grinned widely at the 30 troops in her territory.

Becker swallowed and Connor commented: "You're a dead man, soldier boy."

"She wouldn't dare." The Captain conjectured, but his stomach rumbled incredulously.

"Emily, sorry, but I attack Central America." Jess declared.

The Victorian lady smiled warmly: "It's OK, but I won't give it to you easily."

The women beheld right. The FCO lost three troops until she conquered the territory, moving with her 27 troops left into the country.

Then she grinned evilly at Becker: "East US."

The battle was short, the Captain lost, keeping a straight face, and Jess placed one figure.

"West US." She declared next.

Again, Becker lost and Jess moved with her 25 armies in the next country.

"Alberta." The FCO said with a sweet voice, grinning widely.

Becker sighed, knowing that she would easily destroy his only infantry. They diced, and the woman moved with her 24 troops into Alberta.

"Next is Ontario." Jess proclaimed cheekily.

"This is all because of the goblin, right?" The soldier questioned baffled.

"Nope." The woman denied smirkingly, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes, sighed again and diced. "Yeah." He shouted out, winning.

Jess removed two armies and stated: "I have enough."

They diced again and in a rush Becker lost another country. Placing one infantry, Jess continued.

"And now North West Territory." She declared.

"No. Jess, Come on. I have only two territories left. If you want North America, fine, but let me first out."

"North West Territory." She declared again, gesturing him to roll his dice.

"You'll regret that." The Captain warned her and diced.

Both removed one figure. Having only two units left, he decided to take only one die.

They diced again and Becker had to remove his second last figure.

They diced once more and the soldier grinned widely: "He he, you lost."

"I have time." The woman replied smiling, being confident in her victory.

Two more rolls and Jess could finally move one troop in the new territory, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't you dare." Becker warned her as he spotted her grin.

"Alaska." She pronounced with a calm voice.

"Oh, you don't want to. Remember, I'm a special force soldier you don't want me as your enemy." He tried to discourage her but only earned a wider grin.

Jess rolled her dice, and Becker did so too, loosing and removing a figure.

"Last man standing." Connor interposed and the soldier bent over and slapped him on the upper arm, making him duck behind Abby who chuckled.

They diced again. Jess lost and removed a figure.

"You better stop, Jessica." He warned her a last time.

"Nope. Dice!" She countered.

They diced and Jess won, raising her arms in the air and shouting: "Won!"

"You had to conquer North and South America?" Emily questioned.

"No, I had to destroy black." Jess replied grinning widely.

Becker stood up, rushed to her side and grabbed her arm.

"You" He pointed at her. "Out." He said, pointing over his shoulder and frowning at her.

Slightly nervous she refused: "But it was my mission."

"I warned you." Saying that he pulled her up and dragged her out the room.

Jess cried a silent "help me" to her friends who looked flabbergasted after them.

The two persons went out of the room, Connor leaned forward, trying to see something but having no luck. The others shared quizzically looks.

Everything was quiet.

_*Shriiiiiiiiieeeeeek*_

They heard Jess scream, making them jump with fright.

Shortly after, both persons entered the room again.

Jess, deep red, smirking sheepishly. Saying no word, she sat down on her place again.

Becker followed her, chest out, grinning cheekily, taking seat.

The others looked baffled.

"What did just happen?" Abby questioned the woman.

Jess looked to the ground, turning more red, crossing her arms and stating: "Nothing."

Matt repeated the question, directing at the soldier: "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He grinned smugly. "Play again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please tell me what you think.

In the next chapter they are playing "1000 blank white cards" and in this game half of the cards are created by the player itself. So, if you like, please tell me (review or PM) who could write which task onto one of the blank cards, maybe your card is one of them I'll use ^^ so far the game is played with 80 till 150 cards and that means I need lots of tasks for them. (have only a few yet ^^)

:o)


	2. 1000 blank white cards

**A/N:** Sorry for keeping you waiting for that long. I was slightly distracted with my other story ^^

A big thanks to YouHaveLovelyHair for the beta-read. Thank you ;o)

A big thank you to lovingthis for suggesting me some of the cards.

And a thanks to juls124 for trying :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jess sat at the table, a reams of cards in her left hand, the other one held six biro, waiting for the others to arrive.<p>

Matt and Emily were first.

"What are we playing?" The Victorian lady questioned excitedly, taking seat next to Matt, who sat next to Jess on the right.

"A card game." The FCO replied with a warmly smile.

"Card game? And what are these pens for?" Connor questioned, entering the room with Abby in tow.

Jess grinned widely. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Abby took the chair next to her and Connor placed himself next to his girlfriend.

They all waited for the Head of Security who arrived soon afterwards, taking seat on the last free chair, sitting right opposite of the woman with the cards in her hand.

"All right, this game is called 1000 blank white cards." Jess declared.

"These definitely aren't 1000 cards." Becker interrupted her with a smirk.

"Of course not, let me explain it to you first." Jess countered but was interrupted by Matt.

"And these cards aren't blank as far as I can judge." The Irishman teased her, making the others giggle.

"Matt!" Jess protested. "Everyone's quiet as long as I talk." She clarified and continued. "Well. I have 90 cards in my hand."

Becker was about to say something again and Jess quickly stifled him. "I know Becker! Shut up and listen."

The Captain chuckled and replied, smirking again. "OK, OK. I am quiet, go on."

"I have 90 cards. 30 of them are already written; the rest is blank. The aim of the game is to earn as much points as you can. The rule is, that there are no real rules; only those you create during the game, written on the cards. One card consists of two till four elements. First the name, each card has to have a name. Then a picture, it also has to have one, and it doesn't matter if you can draw or not, you can use stickmen if you want or circles or something like this. Then the third element, the rule or task the person has to do to earn the points, you don't need to write a rule on the card. The last element is the number of points, normally a number between -1000 and +1000 points, but you don't have to put a number on the card, too."

"Sorry, I don't get it." Connor interrupted her, looking baffled as he was unable to cope with the drawing of the card.

"All right. You got the name and the picture thing?" Jess questioned. The scientist nodded his understanding and the FCO continued. "Then you can put a task or rule on the card and a number of points, or only one of them, or none."

"But what kind of rule?" Emily questioned.

Jess grinned widely. "That's the main point of this game. It's all up to you. For example one card tells that you can draw another card or that you lose a turn. Or you can make the person who gets the card do something silly or funny to get the points. It's all in your hands."

The woman looked into the round, still earning puzzled faces.

Matt finally raised his voice. "OK, Jess. I think you should go on with telling how to play that game first. Maybe we understand the game during the play."

"Well, fine." The FCO smiled again. "From the 60 blank cards I will deal five to everyone of you, so you can create the cards before the game, then I will put them, together with the rest of the blank cards into the deck and after shuffling them everyone gets five cards from the deck. In each turn every person draws a card from the deck and has to play one of the cards in his hands either on himself, another person or in the centre of the table, then it goes to all players. After the card is played it will be discarded, unless the card counts for more than one round. The game is played until each card is played and there are no more cards on the deck. The person with the most points wins the game."

"And what about the blank cards in the deck?" Abby questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Abs, I completely forgot. When you draw a blank card you can paint them. I for example used to make such cards like 'every effect sticking on you is erased' when I have to do something silly for more than one round." Jess declared.

"I don't think this game is funny." Becker stated, holding his head in one hand, his arm supported on the table, and smiling at the woman opposite of him.

"Wait till you play it." Jess countered and dealt each person five blank cards, together with a pen. "OK, everybody paints the cards."

Emily still looked puzzled. "I don't think I get the rules right."

"Um, then just write a name on each card and draw a picture. You can put points on it if you want. And when you get the game and you have a blank card during the game you can write a rule on it." The bubbly brunette replied.

The Victorian lady smiled and nodded, starting to paint on the cards.

After everyone drew their, cards Jess collected them and shuffled all. Then she dealt everyone five cards and put the rest of them in the middle of the table.

Connor gave a shout as he read his cards. "Haha. This one was definitely drawn by Becker!" He grinned all over the face.

"What is it?" Emily questioned, stretching herself and trying to get a look.

Jess cautioned them. "No, no. Don't look." She pointed to Emily and then to Connor. "And you, don't show. Wait till it's your turn."

The man grinned and nodded his understanding.

"Abby, you start first." The FCO declared, looking to the woman left to her.

The zoologist took a card from the deck and read it, smirking. She took one of the cards from her hand and handed it over to Matt, who read out loud. "Flip a Coin - (the picture was a coin with the queen on it, well it should be) - Flip a coin, if it's heads then take a card, if it's tails you loose - 200 points. Well, has anybody a coin?"

Connor grabbed in his pocket and threw it to the Irishman, who caught it. Flipping it into the height and catching it again, he looked on the little metal, commenting. "Um, seems I just lost 200 points."

Jess nodded and noted it on a sheet of paper.

"What shall I do with the card now?" Matt questioned the FCO.

"If the card is no longer valid, then you can put it on the discard deck in the centre." She replied and the leader did as he was told to.

Next turn was Connor, who already grinned like a Cheshire Cat and handed the card over to Becker.

"You have to draw a card first." Abby reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He stated, took a card and put it in his hands.

All eyes were on the soldier, who smirked. "All right. The card's name is Guns - (Becker had tried to draw a rifle but failed miserably) - Name 20 different guns. You win for every named + 100 points and loose - 200 points for every not named." He looked in the round. "That's totally easy, do you really want me to name the 20 ones or can you just give me the 2000 points?"

Connor looked expectantly at the soldier. "Name them!" He held his hands high to visibly count with his fingers.

Becker sighed and started. "Airgun; AK-47; Arctic Warfare; Beretta; Bruegger & Thomet MP9; Colt; Glock 17; HK VP70; Lee-Enfield Rifle; Lercker; Mauser C96; M10; No. 4 Rifle - Mark I; Parker Hale M-82; RPA Rangemaster; SIG Sauer P226; Steyr M1912 Semi-Automatic; TEC-DC9M; Tuma MTE 224 VA; Walther PPK." He recounted them without even thinking or taking a breath.

The others looked baffled.

"That's creepy!" The scientist commented.

Matt chuckled and added. "You definitely like guns."

The others grinned and giggled.

"It's my turn now?" Becker asked and placed the card on the discard-deck.

Jess nodded and noted his points.

The Captain took a card, considering a little, which one of them he played and then handed the card over to Matt.

Anderson took a firm look, asking sceptically. "Is this a dinosaur?"

"What its name?" Emily asked.

"Hug." The man replied and looked to Abby as she started to protest.

"Hey, I drew it well!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Um, yes. Of course." He shrugged it off. "Right! It says: hug a creature from the menagerie and you earn +600 points. If not, loose - 600 points. Is this valid?" He questioned, looking at Jess.

"Yes. It's the rule." She replied with a smirk.

The man stood up, walking out of the room. The others followed him to the menagerie. Seeing Rex sitting on one of the desks as he entered the anteroom, he smiled boldly. "Hey, Rex. Sorry but I have to hug you. Abby's order." He stated and stepped forward.

The flying lizard chirped at him and it seemed like he understood the man's words. Holding still as Anderson lifted him. He pulled him slightly against his chest and stroke gently with his other hand across the reptile's back.

"Aww, that's sweet." Abby stated, watching the leader placing Rex back on his desk.

The others grinned and together they walked back to the break room.

Emily was next, she drew a card and giggled immediately, reading the lines. She couldn't stop laughing and handed the card without a word to Becker.

The Captain looked blankly at her and then read the headline. "No!" He shouted with protest. "I am not doing this!" He denied, shaking his head to clarify it. "Jess, subtract 1000 points from me."

The others still looked puzzled.

"What's on the card?" Connor questioned.

The Captain read out aloud. "Kisses - Kiss the person of the same gender who is closest to you and you earn +300 points. If not loose -1000."

The others burst out laughing, except for Connor who looked scared at the soldier.

"I'm not doing this. Subtract the points, Jess." Becker demanded again.

The FCO smiled with delight, teasing. "Are you sure? It's not a big deal and you earn points for doing so."

The man darted a glance at her and she lowered her head, giggling and subtracting the points.

"You know, you can't defeat the fate. One day you WILL kiss Connor." Emily predicted him, smirking.

"I don't give a damn." He declared, discarding the card. "Matt, your turn."

Anderson drew a card and took one from his hand, playing it on himself. "The Time Machine - It brings you back in the past; draw another card and earn + 10 points." He put the card on the discard-deck and took another card.

Jess drew a card and placed it in her hand. Handing one of her other cards over to Connor.

"What I wanna be." The scientist read the headline. "That picture looks scary, is that Lester? Anyway. Well, it says: Lester is your big idol. Find him and tell him that you wanna be like him, when you're older." He paused shortly before he questioned. "Um, is he still in the building?"

"He should be, but you better hurry." Jess advised him.

Connor stood up and walked in a quick pace towards the boss' office, the others in tow.

Lester was about to step into the elevator as he heard Temple shouting his name. "Lester! Wait!"

The man in question rolled his eyes, not wanting to know what was that important to keep him from his well-deserved evening. He turned around and saw Connor running towards him and stopping before he nearly crashed into his boss.

"Well, I … um … just wanted to tell you that I worship you … You're my big idol. And I know, when I'm older, … well much older, that I would be so happy to be as successful as you. I wish … I could be you when I'm old." The scientist grinned at his boss, it was a frightening grin.

"Is this all you wanted to tell me?" Lester dryly asked.

"Err … yes." Temple answered.

"Well, then shoo. I'm in a rush." He declared and gestured his young employee to step back.

Connor turned around, walking towards his friends who giggled and chuckled.

Lester sighed and shook his head, stepping into the elevator. "The world is a mad house. And I am right in the centre of it!" He stated and the door closed.

"How much points did you get for this?" Abby questioned as they sat back down.

"Let me look." Connor looked on his card and gaped. "What? I only get +100 points for making a fool out of myself?"

"You're making a fool out of yourself for less." Becker commented and burst out laughing as he saw the scientist's flabbergasted face looking at him.

"Hey!" Temple protested and slightly slapped the soldier on his arm, making him laugh even more.

"It's my turn." Abby interrupted the two men, drawing a card and placing one of her hand-cards into the middle, reading out loud. "In the year 2000 - Everyone subtract his or her birth year from 2000; You earn the remaining points."

Emily grinned widely, knowing that she would get the most of the points.

"That's unfair! I'm in the minus zone." Matt pulled a face and the Victorian lady patted him on his back.

"Well, life is unfair." Abby replied, grinning, and discard the card.

Connor took a card from the deck, reading it and smirking, playing it on himself. "A new start - Discard all your handcards and take new ones, depending on the number of your cards; - 100 points." He put his cards on the discard deck and took five new ones.

After Becker drew a card, he played one to Emily.

"The doubler Effect." The Lady read out loud. "With this card you can play two cards in every round."

"Oh, this card is valid for several rounds, put it in front of you." Jess explained to her.

Emily nodded her understanding and drew a card. After deciding which one she plays, she handed one over to Matt and one over to Connor.

Matt started to read the card. "Jeopardy - Speak everything you want to say in questions until this card will be destroyed. + 10 points for every stated question."

"Nooo!" Connor objected. "Emily, you are mean!" He frowned at the woman.

"Why?" Matt asked baffled.

The scientist answered frustratedly. "Because my card says: The servant - Every time someone ask a question, stand up, take a bow to each player and say 'thank you'. - 1000 points each time you forget."

The others giggled and laughed. And Becker started to tease him a little.

"Who painted this card?" He questioned and smirked as the scientist threw his head on the table and stood up, bowing to everyone and commenting. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Abby and Jess giggled that much, they nearly fell off their chairs.

Matt smirked widely, knowing that he had a lot to question from now. He drew a card and played one to Jess, questioning. "Is it your turn, Jess?"

Connor stood up, unpleased, bending down his head. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

And Abby laughed even more.

Jess stopped giggling as she read the card Matt handed her over. "The Tequila Party - You drank a lot of tequila and ate citrons, but you forgot the salt; Eat a teaspoon of salt and you get + 500 points; If not, you loose them. Do we have salt here?"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Connor pronounced, bowing to everyone again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Connor." Jess apologised grinning.

Emily handed her the salt and a teaspoon, and the FCO swallowed the salt immediately, grimacing as it passed her throat. "Ugh!"

Becker stood up, bringing her a glass of water. She took it thankfully and rinsed her mouth.

"Can somebody lend me a pen?" The FCO asked, looking sheepishly to Connor, who stood up again, bowing his head and thanking everyone.

Abby handed her one and Jess drew on a blank card, playing it to Matt after she finished, and taking a card from the card-deck.

"The dent in you finances. Shall I speak this as a question, too?" The Irishman asked her back.

"Jeez, guys!" Connor replied frustrated, standing up, bowing again and thanking everyone.

Matt continued. "Loose the half of your points? Is this the revenge for me letting you eat the salt?" He questioned and the scientist stood up again, slowly displeasure found its way on his face as he had to do this twice.

Jess grinned and nodded at the leader.

Abby felt sorry for her fiancé. She took a card from the deck and painted a blank one, placing it in the middle of the table. "The end of the World - The world is destroyed. Destroy all active cards." She read out and smiled at her man.

"Thank you, Abs." Connor thanked her, taking a card and handing one of his own over to her.

Abby read out loud. "Beauty contest - you won the beauty contest, earn + 500 points. Aww, thank you Connor." She replied and kissed him on his lips.

It was Becker's turn, smirking cheekily he handed a card over to Jess and took one from the deck.

Jess' face dropped as she read the lines. "Fashion store - You loose -100 points for every bright coloured piece of cloth you are wearing." She frowned at the soldier and noted the points: - 300. "You'll get this back!" She declared and took the pen, drawing a blank card.

Becker grinned boldly at her, looking forward to her payback.

Emily took a card, reading it and placing it in the middle of the table. "The centre - play every card in the centre."

Next was Matt, who took a card and placed another one in the centre. "The Watcher - Everyone with a watch on the arm wins + 200 points."

That included all, except for Emily, who still refused to wear one.

Finally it was Jess' turn. With a bright cheeky smile she placed her card in the centre.

"Black night - loose -1000 points when you wear a black shirt. The one who played the card will earn the points." She looked to Matt, who wore a black shirt as well. "Sorry, Matt."

Becker raised an eyebrow and looked at Matt, then to the FCO and back to Matt. "Matt?" He questioned and grinned boldly at him.

Anderson grinned back, almost reading the soldier's mind. Both men quickly pulled of their shirts, sitting there with chest out, and smirking cheekily.

"Bad luck, Jess. No points for you." Becker stated, leaning his back against the backrest and crossing amused his arms in front of his chest.

Abby and Connor cheered and roared, not only because of the acting of the men, more because of the reactions from the women. Jess flushed immediately, hiding her face behind her cards to stop gazing at the soldiers chest. Emily flushed slightly as well, but looked amused at the Irishman's bare upper body, smiling mischievously at him as several thoughts ran through her mind.

Although it was a beautiful picture to look at, Abby knew the other two women would be distracted for the rest of the game so she drew her own card and played it in the centre. "Clothes back - Everyone put his clothes back on or he will loose all his points. Destroys all active cards."

Matt and Becker laughed and dressed back.

Connor chuckled, drawing his own card and playing it on his fiancée.

"Lovey." Abby read out loud. "Kiss the sender of the card and you get +1000 points. That's sweet, Connor." She thanked him with a deep kiss.

Becker took a card and played again on Jess.

"Popular - For one round, each card must be played at this person." She read the lines and frowned at her opponent. "Argh, Becker. You!" She stuck her tongue out at him in frustration.

"Stick your tongue out at me once more and I'll stick mine in you." Becker warned her, a cheeky grin on his face.

All gaped. Jess blushed immediately and the others stared blankly from Becker to Jess and aback.

The FCO folded her arms in front of her chest. "You wouldn't dare!" She replied, challenging.

"Try it!" He looked provocatively at her.

Jess hesitated for a second but then stuck her tongue out again. Becker jumped to his feet and she ran away, shrieking.

The FCO barely came 10 yards as the Captain's large hands clasped around her waist from behind, stopping her and pushing her against the wall. With both his legs around her, preventing her escape, he moved his hands upwards, holding both her cheeks before he slowly lowered his head.

Jess held her breath, standing stock still in shock and excitement as his lips moved closer. He stopped half an inch before her mouth, awaiting if she would reject. Although he really wanted to kiss her - for quite a while to be honest and this could be the best time to get a kiss from her and to keep on pretending he only liked her as a friend - he didn't want to force her. Noticing no resistance, he finally closed the gap and pressed his lips dearly on hers. Feeling that she relaxed more and more under his touch, he intensified the kiss until she opened her lips slightly and he rushed with his tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers and battling for dominance. Her heart raced, rushing the blood through her body, her belly tingled and she felt her legs turning to jelly. Becker was as aroused as she, and the only reason why he didn't melt under the touch of her soft warm lips on his was his excellent special force training.

As the Captain couldn't stand his racing heart anymore, which transported his blood in his lower special area, he pulled away, breaking the long, deep kiss. He still held her between his hands, asking gently. "Are you able to walk back on your own now?"

Jess flushed deep red and smiled sheepishly. "I fear not."

Becker grinned and lowered his hands again until one rested around her waist and the other one around her thighs, right under her backside. In a quick move, he lifted her up. His hands grabbed in her flesh, gently but with enough pressure to hold her firm against his body - and to have a vivid memory later when he was home alone - and carried her back in the room.

"Isn't this love beautiful." Connor stated as the Captain placed the FCO on her chair.

The soldier darted a glance at the scientist.

"Connor," Abby warned him. "Run!"

Temple jumped up from his seat before Becker could grab him at his collar, running out of the room. The Captain aiming for him.

"I love this game." Emily stated, gazing after them, making the others burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there was a slightly big Jecker at the end, sorry guy's I couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind.

Please tell me, what you think. Oh and please tell me the card you liked the most!

:o)


	3. Blind man's bluff

**A/N:** Hey, another chapter of them playing a game. Btw, if you have any suggestions what you want them to play, just let me know ;)

Thanks a lot to YouHaveLovelyHair for the beta-read!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With her head held high, Emily walked into the hub, stopping behind the Field Co-ordinator and Matt who were in full cry of their newest mission report. She cleared her throat, making both turning around.<p>

"I've got a new game to play." The Victorian lady declared with a smile on her lips.

Jess grinned, turning around to the ADD and calling for Abby in the menagerie, Connor in his lab and Becker in the armoury.

"You sure, it's the right time to play?" Matt questioned her, being concerned they could get interrupted by staff or an anomaly alert.

Emily rolled her eyes: "Matt, it's almost midnight, nobody is here except for us and we don't need to leave the hub so we all know when there's an alert."

The Irishman smiled understandingly and leaned against the ADD, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I want to play a new game with you." Emily proclaimed as all stood in a circle, paying her words attention. "Actually it's a very old game; we used to play it as an amusement and on Christmas Eve. It's called Blind man's bluff." The Victorian lady grinned at the last words, being raring to play her favourite game.

Jess and Abby were instantly fully excited. Matt knew the game but never played it before and since it was Emily who suggested the game he agreed to it. Only Connor and Becker were loath to play it.

Becker typically rolled his eyes, labelling the game as a child's play and remarking not to do such a childish thing.

Connor refused, stating it as boring and that he always lost, when he played it as kid.

Due to the women's powers of persuasion - Abby cautioned Connor she will have migraine this night if he wouldn't join in the game and Jess told Becker that she had the ability and the will to erase his access authority for the armoury if he wouldn't participate - the men finally agreed.

"Here are the rules. We all stay here around the ADD, nobody will run away." Emily said, peering at Connor, who sighed and nodded. "The blind man has to catch a person and guess who it is by touching, please only upper body till head. And he or she has to say how they're figured out. All clear? Then let's get started. As I suggested the game, I'll begin." Emily stated and took out a black scarf.

Matt blindfolded her and spun her around.

With the black fabric over her eyes Emily couldn't even see a slight beam of the room lighting, she was literally groping in the dark. All she recognized was the giggle and chuckle from her mates, and now and then somebody touched her back or hair, making her spinning around, or gently stroking her arms. She stretched them out, trying to catch somebody, but had no luck. Then she started to walk, in her believing straightforward but the others could see her making moves like a bee doing her dance.

Finally, her hands grabbed something, to be exact somebody who didn't move one single muscle. She sensed two strong arms, stuck into each other. Then she felt the chest behind the arms and knew there was only one person in this room who would poise like a little tin soldier.

"Becker." She pronounced and pulled the scarf off her eyes. In the way she spoke his name everybody knew she was disappointed at his behaviour. "The meaning of the game is not to get caught by the blind man! Why didn't you move?" She asked.

The man in question rolled his eyes, looking visibly bored. "Because I wanted to get it over with." He declared.

"Meh. It's your turn; turn around." Emily ordered, gesturing it with her finger, and Becker did as he was told, although under protest.

Matt came to her side, positioning the larger man in the middle of the hub and spinning him around, which wasn't that easy due to the soldier's intractability. Then Matt stopped and everybody jumped away.

Becker stood there for a moment, knowing that the others would start to tease him with touches and strokes like they did with Emily, he decided to wait and let the prey come up to him. It didn't take long and he felt the first touch on his back and a familiar low chuckle. Then he heard more giggle, female voices and whispers. Being the trained soldier he was, he stretched his arms to both his sides, waiting for the next touch, which wasn't long in coming. His hands darted forward, grabbing a collar and pulling the person in a choke.

"Steady!" - "Gently!" - "Not so tight!" He heard his friends shouting in fear, grinning widely at their cries.

Already knowing who he had in a headlock, the Captain started his teasing. "Let's see, smaller than me, long hair," Becker rubbed across the person's head, grabbing the hair, "must be a girl." He stated cheekily and earned a protesting "Hey!"

"I know that it's you, Con." He declared with a smirk, releasing his mate out of his firm grip and pulling the scarf off his head.

With a slight clap on the older man's back, Becker positioned himself behind Connor and tied the scarf around his head, commenting "Your turn." He started to rotate Temple a couple of times and then let go of him, ducking himself so that he couldn't get re-caught by the scientist and rushing back to his viewer-place.

Connor hurtled through the room, trying to catch one of the others, who bolted away with loud screams and laughs. He spun around like a flushed chicken and Matt had to pull him back - twice - to save him from running against a wall and the ADD.

Finally he could catch somebody by the hand but wasn't strong enough to hold on, so the person got free again.

"Come on folks!" The scientist nagged.

"Try harder!" He heard a woman's voice, feeling confident that it was Jess.

He ran into her direction and she squealed as he tried to catch her.

Sensing that somebody must stand behind him, he quickly turned around, grabbed an arm and this time he didn't let go that easily. Clasping with his free hand quickly around the other's waist, he was sure he held a woman in his arm. He wrapped his other hand around the woman's body and felt certain that he knew who he was holding. Proving his suggestion he moved his hands upwards and grabbed the breasts.

Earning protests and shrieks from all around he proclaimed. "Yeah. Abby, it's you! I can figure out your breasts among a thousand of women!" He grinned from ear to ear, released his girlfriend and pulled off the scarf. Still grinning, he found himself looking into five pairs of startled eyes.

"You can make out her breasts from others? Without any comparison?" The Irishman asked baffled.

"Of course!" The scientist boasted. "Well, Jess' are a little smaller and Emily's are a little softer at a touch. So Abby's are definitely unique." He teased and unwillingly dug his own grave.

"You touched her breasts?" Both men shouted in unison, stepping towards the smaller man and looking anything but amused.

Connor backed out. "Hey! Come on, guys. I was joking. Obviously! I never touched any other woman's breasts than my girlfriend's." He tried to cool the other two down, but it didn't work and he quickly sought shelter behind the zoologist's back.

Abby darted a glance at her boyfriend.

"I was just kidding!" Temple defended himself again, looking frightened and cried a soft "Help", as he saw her stepping away and making room for the leader and the soldier to collar him.

"Emily, Jess, please tell them! They are going to kill me." He pleaded, looking scared into their darting eyes.

The Victorian lady replied first. "That's true. He never touched my breasts."

The Field Co-ordinator appended. "And I can only affirm that he also never touched mine. Besides, I really wonder why you two go spare. I mean, I can understand Matt's reaction to the fullest, but yours Becker? Is there something you want to tell us?" She stirred crossing her arms, a wide cheeky grin on her face.

The Captain immediately let go off the scientist, trying to talk his way out. "Well ... um … that would be a form of sexual harassment and I'm the Head of Security, I have to keep you safe." A slightly blush was visible across his cheeks as he explained his acting, not knowing if the others would buy his face-saver.

Connor and Matt froze in their acting before both burst out laughing.

"All right! Action Man saves the world." The scientist stated, still laughing.

"And the honour of fair maidens." The leader added with a wink.

The Captain frowned at his friends for stabbing him in the back, causing the others to laugh heartily.

After a couple of minutes, Emily got ready to bring back some composure. "Well, let's go on with playing. Abby, it's your turn." She pronounced, stepped forward to the blonde and covered her eyes with the fabric Connor held in his hands.

She whirled her around and then let go. Everybody jumped back, trying to escape the zoologist's catching, who started her hunt instantly. Abby tried to hear the others, to remember where they stood and in which direction they might walk, then she darted forward but running directly into space.

"Careful!" She heard someone shouting and stopped immediately, stretching her arms and feeling the cool wall. She turned around, trying again to hear their footsteps but there was nothing but silence.

The others arranged to stay where they are and made no sound, breathing as silent as they could. They watched the blonde wandering aimlessly around. Connor had to suppress a chuckle. Matt gestured him to be quiet, that only made the scientist press his hand onto his mouth and squinch his eyes shut to stifle a roar with laughter. Being distracted by Temple, the Irishman didn't recognize that Abby walked directly towards him. Emily tried to warn him, raising her arms and waving rapidly, but it was to late. As the leader eyed the little woman he tried to jump away, making a loud noise and the zoologist grabbed him at his shirt and holding him tight.

"Gotcha!" She jubilated. The others grinned with delight and even Becker chuckled on the quiet.

Matt rolled his eyes, mentally slapping himself for his own stupidity. His old navy Sergeant would have let him clean the whole deck of the ship he served on for a couple of years for that lousy mistake. Surrendering he stood still, making it easy for the woman to guess who she had captured.

Abby moved her hands from the tummy upwards, passing the neck and heading for the face. Running her fingers higher she recognised the short tousled hair.

"Tee-hee, Matt it's you!" She pronounced, being sure of it. "There are only two person's with short hair, and the other one is gelled."

The zoologist grasped her blindfold and took it off, blinking a couple of times to get used to the bright light again. As she spotted the familiar face she was all smiles. "See, I was right."

The Irishman smiled mildly and grabbed the scarf from her. Blindfolding himself he declared. "All right, let's go!"

He spun a couple of times and then walked ahead - and fell straight over the big red chair in front of the ADD. Darting his two arms out to break the fall he grabbed the back rest, clinging onto it until he found his balance back.

The others yelled with laughter while Anderson straightened himself back.

"Come on, guys! This is my first time I play that game. Be nice." He defended himself, earning a simultaneously chuckled "sorry" from them.

Turning around he walked forward, this time a little more cautiously. Stretching his hands, he reached the wall that made him wonder. He hasn't heard one single footstep therefore the others must have stood still where they were as he blindfolded himself he concluded in his head, still wondering why he didn't get one person.

Matt turned around again, walking straight ahead and again he didn't grabbed one single body. "Hey! Where are you?" He asked with a slight frustrated voice.

The others giggled and chuckled, watching his movements. He went indeed straight ahead, walking several times from the ADD to the wall to its left and back on the same line, which looked quite funny.

"Err, Mate? Are you sure you joined the army?" Connor questioned, doubting his leader's orientation ability.

Becker guffawed. "Con, he was in the marines. Which means walking straight through small corridors without even looking was quite favourable but", he addressed directly to Anderson, rising his voice to make him notice, "you're not in a submarine anymore, Matt. So stop walking from the ADD to the wall and enlarge your searching a little bit."

He chuckled as he saw the Irishman stopping in his movement and letting his head drop.

Matt shook his head. "Sorry. Like I told you, first time play." He shrugged it off and went in another direction.

There were loud female shrieks as he reached out grabbing an arm. Another arm clapped on his back, making him attract the attention and his prey could get free. He darted forward, the others ran off with loud sounds and he followed, grabbing forward and wrapped his arms around somebody.

"Ha. Easier than I thought." Anderson boasted as he got his capture. "Well, let's find out who I have." He declared and started to run with one hand across the person's waist, his other arm was still clasped around it.

Loud giggles and laughs pervaded the room as he moved his hand, teasing her a little more before he faked a protest, already knowing who he had in his grip. "Jess, could you please stop laughing? I'm trying to figure you out."

"I'm … sorry..." Jess answered between more giggles because Matt didn't stop tickling her. "Stop!" She cried, fully out of breath and now he clasped his hands around her wrists, hugging her bent body against himself.

"Shall I really?" He questioned the others who chuckled and smirked at the hilarious view in front of them.

"Well, although you didn't guessed her through touch, I think we could make an exception for Jess' sake." Emily answered amused.

"Yeah, please. Let go." The little FCO begged fully exhausted.

Matt grinned, released his victim and took the scarf off. Jess fell immediately onto the next chair she could find, recovering from the tickle-attack. Allowing her some breaths more, Anderson pulled her eventually up, wrapped the scarf around her eyes and turned her around, releasing her to capture the next one.

Then he walked back, while Jess foot it through the room, trying to catch somebody. Seeing the light displeasure across the soldier's face, he smiled broadly and headed for the Captain.

Placing himself next to the other man, he stated, already knowing the reason for the other man's grudge. "That's your own fault, mate. If you would play the game right, it could have been you who had captured her."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Becker replied nonchalant, but inside he was bubbling like a volcano.

Anderson punched him slightly in the arm. "You know what I'm talking about." He countered with a smirk, turning his head to watch the whirring around of the Field Co-ordinator.

Jess whirled around, getting teased by Abby, Connor and Emily. Their heartily laughs ran through the hub. Finally, she had someone and could keep hold of the person. Bringing her giggle back under control the little brunet wandered with her hand across the other one's arm until she reached the shoulder and some curls.

"Yay! I know." The tiny woman declared with pride. "Emily! Your curls disclosed you." She stated grinning from ear to ear and taking the scarf off.

The Victorian lady smiled back widely.

"Another round?" Connor questioned, being keen on doing it again.

The others looked visible surprised at his changed opinion but were excited to do so.

"Well, to make it a little more interesting." Emily suggested. "This time, you have to find out the person by scent."

The others agreed immediately and, since she was the last one captured, Emily was blindfolded first. Matt grinned, prodded the Captain with his shoulder and gestured him to join the others before he walked towards the middle, playing the game while Mrs. Merchant tried to chase someone.

Becker considered about the previous spoken words and quickly decided that if he had to play this game, why then not playing it properly and taking advantage of it? He grinned cheekily at that thought and went after his friend.

Emily darted around, getting teased by the others who spurted backwards, avoiding to get caught, when she turned towards their direction. Stretching her hands out she clutched a shirt, holding onto it to not let the person escape. She reached forward and grabbed the corresponding arm, stepping closer and sniffing at the chest.

Then she quickly stepped back, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh! Connor, when was your last shower?" She questioned rubbing her nose to get the smell out of it. She had figured out that, concerning the muscly large arm, it had to be a man. It was easy to guess Matt, not only because she knew how he smelled, but for the decent scent of plants he always had due to working with them, and she was pretty sure that Becker would have more discipline in doing body hygiene so there was only one person left she could guess.

The others burst out laughing, except for the scientist, who defended himself. "Hey, I had work to do! A lot of work!"

The Victorian lady smiled warmly and positioned herself behind his back, wrapping the fabric across his eyes and turning him around.

Connor spurted forward like the last time, not thinking about his steps or his direction. But with more luck on his side this time he directed towards two women who couldn't escape. Becker saw his chance fading away and acted quickly. After all he was the Head of Security and it was his duty to save the women from getting caught. And it had absolutely nothing to do with who Connor was about to capture.

Becker spurted forward, tapping on the scientists back, who quickly turned around and headed into his direction. He sprinted away, making it look like he didn't want to get caught, although Matt and Abby smirked knowingly.

Then finally, Connor had his prey and started his guess. 'Well, the person was taller so definitely a guy, but that wasn't cheating, it was obviously', he thought while he sniffed on the chest.

"Alright, aftershave and well, that smells like gun-powder, so it's you, Becker?" The scientist questioned.

The Captain crossed his arms, asking in return. "Since when do you know the scent of gunpowder?" He tried to look like he was annoyed at being caught.

Pulling the blindfold from his eyes, Temple grinned. "Since it smells like you." He teased and stuck his tongue out, scurrying back and hiding behind Abby to prevent getting punched.

The others grinned gleefully for their own reason as the Captain bound the scarf across his eyes. Matt stepped forward, implying some punches with his fist against the larger man, to test his sight ability. Getting no reaction, to be more precise Becker stood there like a mannequin, the Irishman took him by the hand, positioned him in the middle of the room and spun him around.

Anderson didn't make it easy for him. He turned him around until Becker was completely out of orientation. He stood still, trying to remember where everybody stood and to find out where he was standing. He turned his head, trying to hear something but it was all silence. Having not the slightest idea, he finally decided to step forward. After the second pace the others started to change their positions, running around and yes, there they were, these unmistakable clicks on the ground. He headed for that direction. The clicks became faster and he knew that he nearly had her. He rushed forward, stretching out his arms and nearly fell onto her. He was glad that he felt the wall with his hands, supporting his forearms on the cold concrete and sandwiching her in between, making it impossible to escape.

Jess bite her lips to suppress a shriek, her back was pressed against the wall, and she shut her eyes closed; still excited from the adrenalin rush and the little hunt her heart pounded like mad and she feared she could blush as red as a tomato if she would open her eyes again and see how close Becker stood in front of her. She tried to stop herself from overreacting, mentally saying a thousand times that it only was a game and that it could have been any other person who trapped her and was now lowering his head to start sniffing on her. His head was that close to her body that she felt his hot breath flowing across the sensitive skin of her neck with every exhale that escaped his nose, causing goosebumps around the area and tingling inside her belly.

The FCO clenched her teeth and hold her breath to stifle a moan that was build up deep inside her stomach and ready to get out. Becker stepped forward, closing the gap, his body was now only an inch from her away as he kept on sniffing on her neck, raising his head to reach the spot right under her ear he inhaled deeply the sweet fragrance of her favourite perfume. His heart raced and it was only thanks to the hard special soldier training he went through at Sandhurst that kept him from ravishing her.

"Um, Becker. You shall smell her and not eat her." Matt reminded him that they weren't the only two persons in the room.

The others grinned and chuckled at his comment, even Becker couldn't hide his smirk and was glad that he was facing the wall.

Putting on a straight face he riposted. "Well, women aren't that easy to figure out and I have to guess right at the first time to not have to be in for a second turn."

"And who is your guess?" Abby questioned, teasing him.

Becker straightened himself and Jess sighed with relief, being glad that she could breath properly again.

"I don't have to guess. I know it's Jess." The Captain replied proudly.

"And how did you find out?" Emily questioned, not letting him off the hook.

Before he could even think about his words he answered. "Because she is the only one who wears Daisy by Marc Jacobs." Jess was completely surprised that he knew the name of her scent and looked with wide eyes up at him.

"What?" Connor questioned flabbergasted. "You know perfumes by their name? Really Becker, that's odd."

The others chuckled at the scientist's outcry.

"That's not odd." The soldier defended himself, taking off the scarf and facing his friends. "I only know this one, because it's her favourite. She wears it all the time."

"That still doesn't explain why you know the name of it." Abby kept on teasing him.

Becker blinked blankly, thinking about what to say to let it sound less weird but finding no words he decided to say it right away. "Well, it happened that I once saw her buy it." _If he had been honest he had said he saw her buying it every two weeks._

"Where?" Jess questioned confused.

"In 'The little Perfumery'." The Captain answered, slightly nervous at uncover his little secret._ It absolutely wasn't that he always watched her getting in that shop or following her home if he had that time._

"Uh oh. Becker is a stalker!" Abby continued her teasing, a wide grin on her face. The others chuckled and smirked at that.

With a light blush on his cheeks the commander defended himself once more. "It happened completely accidentally. I was on my way back home."

"Becker, I know where you live. That's a completely other direction." Jess countered, crossing her arms and trying to put on a horrified expression but she couldn't help smiling.

The others laughed and cheered even more.

"I wanted to buy a present for my mum. I didn't know you were in there, too." The commander lied like a trooper.

"And that shop only has this one perfume?" Matt teased, smirking.

"I … um … " Becker struggled for words, his cheeks went even more red. "I have absolutely no idea about perfumes. And I know hers is smelling good so I said I wanted this one Jess had bought." _And it absolutely wasn't the case that he still had this little bottle standing on his bedside table and sniffing on it from time to time whenever he couldn't find sleep._

"Why didn't you just ask me to bring you something?" The little woman questioned, she would have loved to help him find a present for his mum. _For his mum he hadn't seen for five years since she moved to Australia._

"Because … Stop asking such silly questions. We are playing a game." He cut the talk off, not wanting to be in the centre of embarrassment any longer. "It's your turn, by the way." He stated to Jess and blindfolded her.

"You are a stalker." The FCO whispered her tease to him.

"Stop that!" Becker whispered back and slightly slapped her on the butt.

"Ow!" Jess cried but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Only one thing. Please review and let me know what you think

:o)


	4. The kiss game

**A/N:** Hey everybody, a new chapter is up!

A big thank you to lovingthis, who found the time to beta-read the chapter half an hour ago.

Sooo, as you already know from the headline, this chapter is about kisses, so no real game. I hope you like it either.

Have fun!

* * *

><p>The night was star-bright and dark as Matt watched the stars, trying to remember the names of the constellations he saw in front of him. The temperature was below zero and every exhale the Irishman did became visible as a cloud of damp, scattering into the midnight blue surroundings.<p>

"Hey, close that window! It's getting cold inside." Abby told him, grabbing demonstratively a blanket from the couch behind and wrapping it around herself.

Matt looked at her and smirked with delight. He closed the window and walked back, placing himself down next to the shaking woman.

"Do you want a hot cacao, baby girl?" He asked teasingly.

The blonde frowned at him. "No, thank you! I'm old enough for alcohol." She turned her attention back to the drink in her hands and took a large gulp.

The Irishman chuckled and reached after his own drink on the couch table.

With loud clacking sounds, Jess and Emily came back from the kitchen. Their hands were loaded with bowls and plates of snacks, sticks and dips, and instantly Matt stood up again, taking some plates from the women and placing them on the table.

After all the food was put down, Emily sat next to her boyfriend on the ground, smiling warmly at him and thanking him for his help with a tenderly kiss on his cheek.

Abby grinned as she recognised the used-to-be tough and emotionless man started to blush.

"You know what." The FCO stated as if nothing had happened. "It's really sad that there were no fireworks in the shops anymore. It's not a real New Year's Eve without them." She brought up and pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Well, it's probably because the real New Year's Eve was a week ago." Abby commented, trying to cheer her up.

Jess nodded in agreement and sighed. "At least we should be happy that Lester gave us all free this evening." She replied, taking a carrot-stick, dunking it into the dip and biting it off. Loud crunch noises sounded through the room as she chewed it between her teeth.

"Speaking of all, where are Connor and Becker?" Emily questioned, pouring herself a glass of wine.

Jess looked blankly at Abby before she turned her head towards the Victorian lady. "They wanted to get some wine and liqueur. But that was over an hour ago. Let's hope there has nothing happened." She added with concern, looking back at Abby.

The zoologist shook her head. "Don't worry, Jess. They are fine. They probably just couldn't decide which sort of wine to take. We all know they are used to beer."

The others chuckled at her statement and soon the quartet burst out into hearty laughter.

A loud *knock* resounded from behind the entry door, silencing the ambiance abruptly.

"Speak of the devil. They probably forgot the key." Abby commented and stood up, heading for the door.

The blonde opened it and found herself looking at a large box, Connor was holding in his hands.

"Thanks for opening the door, whoever it is." The scientist stated from behind, not able to see over the packet.

"It's your fiancé." The woman replied dryly as the two men walked past her.

"What the heck did you bought?" Jess questioned flabbergasted as the two men placed their boxes on the ground to free their sights.

While Connor rushed back to Abby, kissing her dearly on the lips, Becker replied nonchalant. "Wine."

The young woman eyed his suspicious smirk and stood up, believing him not a bit. She walked to the cases, knelt down and looked inside.

"Hey, you really bought just wine." She realised as she got sight of the bottles.

The soldier folded his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes. Towering over her he replied. "Like I told you, Jessica." Again! He said her full name and made it sound like she was a little girl who was getting rebuked.

All adult, the woman pouted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, we had this discussion already, remember?" The Captain alerted her, reminding her of her manners.

Jess grinned cheekily. "I know!" She said, winked at him, stood up and wheeled around. With a mastered swinging of her hips she walked back to her place, fully aware that the Captain's eyes were stuck to her butt.

"You brought two boxes full of wine?" Matt asked baffled and a slight undertone of disappointment resonated in his voice, he would have preferred a different drink.

"Noooo!" Connor contradicted and instantly opened his box. "We also bought four bottles of different whiskeys, and four of other liqueurs." He held one of them high and earned a big wide grin coupled with a thumbs up from the Irishman.

"But why did you bought two boxes full of alcohol? We already have it here." The Victorian lady questioned, her preference for tea still hadn't disappeared after the year she had spent in this era.

"Well, one of my family's traditions on a New Year's Eve is to get as drunk as you can. And because we are celebrating this day today, I'm gonna get you and me drunk tonight." The Captain answered proudly, grabbing the first two bottles and placing it onto the couch table.

He took seat between Connor, who already sat next to Abby, and Jess, picking up a bottle opener and setting to work.

With a loud *_thud_* the cork was freed and the soldier started to pour the wine.

"And because it's your tradition we all have to get drunk?" The zoologist questioned teasingly.

"Yep!" The soldier nod his head. "Tonight we do all our traditions." He added with a smirk. Moving his upper body closer to the Field Co-ordinator he whispered into her ear. "The fireworks are already in the car."

Jess squealed with delight and fell around his neck.

Becker had to tense his whole body to not to stumble and spill some of the precious liquid at the sudden embrace. With his free arm he returned the hug, gently stroking across her back, before she release him.

The others, unaware of what the soldier had whispered to the FCO, looked with widely open eyes at both of them, completely stunned.

"What?" Connor questioned, eagerly wanting to know the reason for the sudden hug.

"It's a surprise." The Captain replied cheekily and continued his work as sommelier.

Abby gazed at Jess, who grinned from ear to ear but shook her head, gesturing that she wouldn't tell a thing, too.

"To the evening." Matt interrupted the awkward silence, raising his glass and prompting the others to drink on the toast.

/-/

The team chatted easily, laughed, ate and drank in a cheerful mood. After the third bottle was already empty they all decided that it was the perfect time for Connor's tradition.

Eating self-made pizza.

It was a little opportunity to keep their heads functioning for another hour or two before the alcohol inevitably turned them into slaves of their lower instincts.

They stood up and went into the kitchen. The scientist took the dough and ingredients out of the fridge he had prepared this morning and placed it onto the kitchen table. Everyone covered their own little pizza with the stuff they liked before it was put into the oven.

Since Matt's only tradition entailed surviving to the next day, they promised each other to definitely celebrate the next New Year's Eve together.

While eating their pizza, Emily told them her tradition to walk around the fields and neighbourhood the next day wishing everyone a good start into the New Year. The others agreed in doing so; fresh air would also be a good opportunity to sober up from all the alcohol they had drunk- and prepare them for their next onslaught of booze.

/-/

"Sooo." Abby stated, looking to everybody around. "I think it's time for my tradition now." She declared with a slight evil grin on her lips.

The others halted in their conversations and doings, and turned their heads towards the blonde, awaiting her words.

"We're playing a game." Abby pronounced. "But first of all, we need an empty bottle."

Becker grinned slyly, thinking he might know the game. He grabbed the half-full wine, emptied it in his glass and throat, and handed the bottle over to Abby.

The zoologist held her instrument in front of her chest, proclaiming. "It's called the kiss-game." Her eyes turned to each person, looking for any resistance in their faces.

"What's the kiss-game?" Emily asked, having not the slightest idea what it could be.

"Well, you turn the bottle and to whoever the bottleneck points you'll have to kiss that person, no backing off." The blonde explained and her grin spread widely across her face.

"And this is a tradition of yours?" Matt questioned doubtingly.

"Yep." Abby nodded, keeping in silence that she only played this with her friends as she was a teenager. She looked to everybody around again. "Are you in?"

The Irishman kept on being restrained but he agreed as he saw Becker and Connor were keen as mustard in playing the game. Jess grinned from ear to ear, the alcohol level already visible in her face and behaviour. She also wanted to play.

Matt looked at Emily, searching in her eyes for her opinion. The woman smiled shyly back at him, making him understand that she wanted to play it, too, although she was nervous about having such a close, unfamiliar contact with her friends. "All right, we're in." He replied and helped with freeing the table from its subjects.

Abby started.

She turned the bottle and its neck pointed to Jess. Grinning and giggling both women bent across the little furniture between them and kissed each other dearly on the mouth.

"Oh I like that game already!" Becker stated as he watched them with pleasure, having an inner cinema playing in his head about who he would going to kiss. He stood up to bring another two bottles of liqueur and wine.

The women's giggle increased at the soldier's statement as they sat back down. Luckily Abby had the couch in her back and two strong men at each side to keep her from falling, but Jess didn't have the luck and Emily needed all her strength to prevent her young friend from rolling backwards on the ground.

The next one was Jess, her body still shaking from her laughter she nudged the bottle and it rolled to Matt.

Instantly the whole group went silent. Even Jess was cured from her giggles in a second.

The Irishman smirked and bent over the table, giving the young Field Co-ordinator a smack on the lips.

The others remained silent, awaiting the reaction from the bubbly little woman in front of them.

Suddenly the young brunet burst out into laughter. "Sorry, Matt. But it feels like it would to kiss my brother!" She stated, apologising for her laughing fit.

The Irishman rolled his eyes but couldn't help smirking, too. He gave the wine bottle a doughtily push and the glass thing whirled around, coming to an halt after countless rotations.

It pointed towards Emily, who wetted her lips and pressed them tenderly onto the man next to her.

"So? Do you think it feels like kissing your brother?" Matt questioned after their mouths parted again.

"No." The woman answered with a smile, shaking her head. "It feels like kissing my boyfriend."

Anderson smiled satisfied. "I wouldn't have expect anything less." He grabbed his glass, nipping on it and filling his mouth with the delicious liquid of an Michael Collins Single Malt.

The Victorian lady grinned with delight and just wanted to bent forward to give him another kiss as the others protested.

"HEY!" They shouted in unison and Abby added. "Only one kiss! You have to spin the bottle if you want to kiss him again." She added with a wide cheeky grin and a wink.

Emily's cheeks assumed the colour of a rose as she turned her head away from the man next to her and spun the bottle in the middle of the table.

"Awwww." The whole group shouted disappointed as the neck stopped in front of the scientist.

"Hey! I am not that bad. Actually, I am a great kisser." Connor defended himself.

Emily turned even redder and she giggled shyly as she bent forward to kiss him. It smacked hearably as their lips met and the others cheered.

Except for the Irishman who was glad as he held his girlfriend back in his arms. Without noticing they wanted to kiss again and the group had to remind them once more that they weren't allowed as long as they played the game. With hands held high in a defence manner they assured they would stick to the rules.

This game wouldn't last long anyway.

Connor rotated the bottle with a gentle shove. It spun around and halted in front of the woman next to him.

"ABBY!" He cheered and at the split of a second both stuck together. The scientist clasped his arms around his fiancé who grab her hands in his hair.

"Without tongue!" The watchers cried as the couple deepened their long kiss.

"Hey, it's time for you to stop." Becker commented, eyeing impatiently at his watch, as they still continued with kissing.

"You don't need to break the record in the longest kiss ever." Matt agreed.

Not wanting to wait any longer until the game could go on the two soldiers stepped in and pulled the pair apart. They tried hard until they could separate their two friends, what made the viewing women laugh with all their heart at the show in front of them.

Taking a couple of breaths to have enough oxygen in her system to go on, the blonde spun the bottle around. The bottleneck stopped in front of Emily and Abby leaned forward to give her friend a sisterly kiss.

Again, it was the Victorian lady's turn and she spun the bottle.

And again, it halted in front of the scientist.

Matt gave him a death glare and Connor ducked his head instantly, bluffing out. "Hey, that's not my fault. She spun me. It's pure chance."

The Irishman swivelled the drink in his hands playfully around while he kept on daring at his opponent, whose face couldn't decide in with colour to turn - red with shame or white with fear.

Emily stroke gently across Matt's chest, smiling warmly at him as she gained his attention. The bright cheeky smile on his face made her understand that he only made fun.

She grinned and looked towards the scientist. "Come on, Connor." She demanded and gestured with her forefinger to the young man to lean forward and to give her a kiss.

Under the eyes of an attentive boyfriend they pecked on each others lips.

Connor quickly spun the bottle, with the purpose to distract the persons away from the current situation.

He had no idea how distracting it would become.

The bottle wheeled around and became slower and slower. In its last round the bottleneck turned from person to person in slow motion. It turned from Matt to Emily, from Emily to Jess, from Jess to Becker and stopped.

"NO!" The men shouted their objection.

The others cheered and exulted.

"Go on, kiss!" Abby ordered them.

Connor looked at her as if she just had stabbed him into the back. "Thank you! I thought you love me." He replied appalled at her demand.

"I do love you." The blonde countered looking right into his eyes. "So, now kiss him!" She demanded again and the teasing grin spread across her whole face.

Becker clapped the hands in front of his face, rubbing his eyes as if he was trying to wake up from a nightmare. He looked up again, seeing that nothing had changed. "This can't be!" He commented the awkward situation.

"Hey, can't I just choose another person?" Connor questioned, trying to duck out of the whole kiss-a-person-who-can-kill-you-in-a-hundred-different-ways-unarmed thing.

"Everyone gets what they deserve." Matt stated and grinned evilly at the young man who gave him a glare.

"No! Kiss him." It was Jess who claimed it and both men looked shocked at the tiny young lady, not wanting to believe that this came from out of her mouth.

"I'm not gonna kiss him!" Becker denied, looking at the brunet next to him.

Emily giggled. "Like I told you, you can't defeat fate!" She countered, hinting at the situation during a game some time ago.

"Hey guys, please." Connor begged again, trying to get off the hook.

"It's just a kiss. Don't act so coyly." Abby responded shaking her head at his plea.

"I'm not gonna do that." The scientist denied.

"You were all in favour as Abby and I kissed." Jess countered, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, but this is quite another matter." The soldier objected.

"Why should this be another matter. It's completely the same." Abby backed the FCO up.

"I don't kiss guys!" Becker declared in his best I-am-the-Captain-do-what-I-say voice.

Matt turned into his leader-mode. "Hey, guys! This is a game. You all agreed to play it, so play it. No back out! Kiss that man!" He ordered, letting no room for contradiction.

Becker raised his eyebrow in disbelief, mentally shaking his head at the leader who ranged himself with the girls. Connor buried his head in his hands, trying to hide, but the others were merciless.

"Kiss!" Abby ordered and the others tuned in.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all shouted like a broken record.

"All right. Fine!" The Captain barked, silencing the others. After all he was trained at Sandhurst, he had been through worse in Afghanistan. He would survive kissing the scientist.

The soldier turned his head towards the mate next to him. "Connor, stand still and close your eyes." He ordered.

"Hey, why are you giving me orders?" The one-year older man questioned baffled.

"Because I am the alpha-male." The man replied as if this was the most obviously thing in the world.

Connor sighed but did as he was told to. He closed his eyes and awaited the soft, wet lips of the Captain which soon were pressed on his mouth.

"Urgh!" Becker stated and emptied his drink in one go, refilling the glass to take another big gulp.

Connor only wiped his mouth off as if he just came in contact with the bin.

"YEAH!" "YAY!" "WOW!" The others cheered and laughed heartily at the men's affected disgust.

"I hope you all had a great show. You won't see that a second time!" Becker proclaimed and spun the bottle.

The others laughed at his statement.

And laughed even more as the bottle came to an halt.

Except for Matt whose face dropped instantly. The bottleneck was pointing right at him.

"The world hates me!" The Captain stated and let his head drop onto the table.

"Awww. This isn't that bad." The FCO responded, patting his head and trying to cheer him up. "After all, you now have practice in kissing a boy!" She added teasing.

Becker glared at her and stroke out his arm. Jess jumped backwards with a shriek but couldn't prevent the Captain's hand from giving her a slight slap on the butt.

"Ow!" She overstated but couldn't help grinning, it didn't hurt at all.

"Frick!" The Irishman stated as he returned from out of his shock.

Connor grinned evilly at him. "Hehe! Everyone gets what they deserve, huh!" He stirred up and got a death glare in return.

"Aww! My poor man." Emily commented, stroking gently across Matt's chin and cheek. She leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.

The Irishman's face lightened up in an instant. "All right. Let's get it over with!" He declared, looking at the soldier in front of him. He wouldn't do such a fuss about a simple kiss.

Becker nodded. "On three?"

"Yes." Matt replied with a nod.

The room was as silent as a grave, except for the comments of the soldier.

"One." Becker counted and both men bent forward, closing the distance between them.

"Two."

They came closer. Their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"Stop." Matt interrupted suddenly, sitting back.

"What?" Becker questioned flabbergasted.

"My glass is empty. I need more alcohol to do that." The other man replied.

The Captain rolled his eyes but handed him the whiskey over, watching the Irishman filling his glass.

"Alright. Let's go!" Anderson declared and took back his position.

"Three!"

They kissed quickly, sat back and emptied their glasses in one go.

"You both act like children." Abby commented dryly and the other women burst out into laughter.

Matt ignored her and rotated the bottle, hoping that it wouldn't be a man again. He smirked with delight as it halted in front of Emily.

"Just what I need right now." Matt commented and closed the distance between their mouths, giving his girlfriend a sensual kiss.

They parted with a loud smack and Emily turned the bottle, chuckling as the bottleneck pointed towards Jess. "Has something of Chinese whispers." She commented, pecking Jess on the lips, who instantly started to giggle.

Still giggling the young FCO tried to spin the bottle, but failed completely in even touching the thing.

"OK. No more alcohol for Jess." Abby declared, worriedly watching her young friend giggling even more at her statement.

Becker had to hold her to keep her from falling backwards.

"Do you want me to spin the bottle for you?" Emily asked, caringly.

"No no, I'm fine. Just give me a second." The brunet replied and took a deep breath. "Alright guys. I'm back to normal. I think." Jess stated and took another deep breath before she gave the wine-bottle a slight push.

It stopped in front of the Captain.

"Finally!" Becker cheered, pulled Jess close again and gave her a long kiss before the woman in his arm could realise what happened to her.

"What? Did you only play this game to finally kiss Jess?" Connor asked baffled.

Breaking the kiss, Becker turned his head towards the scientist, contradicting. "No! I just need to get this taste of your lips away from me."

"So, I'm only the first opportunity for you?" Jess questioned pouting.

"Of course not! You're the best opportunity. Your taste is just delicious." He lowered his head down to the woman whose face had turned bright red at his comment, trying to kiss her a second time as the others shouted.

"Hey! Only one kiss!"

Becker rolled his eyes, pushed the bottle and helped it stopping in front of Jess. "See! It's pointing at her." He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms and continued the kiss.

"Without tongue!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

I wish you a great day!

:o)


	5. Twister

**A/N:** Hello my dears,

yes, you read correct, it's a new chapter of Let's play. This time, with a little twist ;)

A big thank you to primevalyank for beta-reading the chapter. It's her beta-debut, so welcome hunny, you did a great job! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was 5 o'clock in the morning when the alarm went off; a blaring sound accompanied by red flashing light screamed through the building, commanding everyone into the hub.<p>

"What have we got?" questioned Becker, the first one to arrive. He half bent over the FCO's shoulder to look at the screens attentively.

"Incursion, 12 miles outside of London, countryside, CCTV not possible. I've sent the coordinates to your black boxes but I fear you're on your own," the young woman informed in short, significant sentences. It left a dull feeling inside her stomach that this was all she could help her friends with.

"That's OK. We can manage the rest," Matt assured her, appearing at the other side.

"Alright. Let's go," he announced as he turned to the others who had arrived shortly after him. The group of five headed for the exit.

/-/

It took them only 50 minutes to get back to the ARC. The incursion itself was as easy as it could be. Just one herbivore, a juvenile triceratops, managed to get through the portal, relishing the unknown, yet tasty, grass when they arrived at the scene. There were no witnesses, hence, no people who could possibly be harmed as they managed to get it back through the anomaly. Thanks to the expertise of Abby, this didn't take long. Shortly after the golden-white shining time portal closed again. They searched the area thoroughly, just to be certain there was no further incursion, and not long after, they headed back.

Now they were here, loitering in the hub or break room. They hadn't had much to do, but the mission had left them with enough adrenaline in their veins to remain fully awake.

Connor and Abby still tried to catch some sleep in one of the rest rooms, but to no avail. All they could do was to sit around and wait for their adrenaline rush to wear off.

Matt sat in his office, viewing the numerous plants in front of him. He was awake, yes, but reluctant to start work at such an early hour.

He inhaled deeply and sighed when an idea suddenly hit him. Quickly, he informed the others to meet in his room, before he went for his desk, rummaging in one of the drawers.

/-/

"What is it Matt?" Becker asked, leaning against one of the large tables.

"Well," the Irish man began, holding the coloured plastic mat in his hands, "when I grew up, in the future, we didn't have games to play. The struggle to stay alive had occupied our minds to the fullest ... And when I was sent here, in my first 10 years in this time, I didn't have time to think about it . I was too busy with getting the perfect back story and saving the world," he said verbosely. "Anyway, recently I went to the shopping centre, bought some stuff, and that was when I saw a couple of kids playing with this." He held up the item in his hands. "They looked like they had a lot of fun and I was curious to try it out ... with all of you ... and since we all don't have really much to do at this time in the morning, do you wanna play it with me?" He ended, waiting for their answer.

"OK, sure," Connor answered with a shrug.

Abby agreed as well, being slightly surprised at the usually offish man's suggestion.

Jess nodded her approval, putting her laptop aside, which had a direct link to the ADD in case of an anomaly, albeit she was a little worried about her short skirt being an appropriate piece of clothing for that type of game.

Emily was curious, but hesitated. She couldn't imagine that a mat, riddled with colourful dots could bring any fun.

Only Becker was disapproving, but, since he was the only one, he decided to not be the killjoy this time. He turned around, calling his 2IC through comms to give him the command for the next couple of hours, making sure the complex was secure while the core team had another fit of sudden zest to play.

A faint smile formed at the corner of Matt's lips, indicating only to people who knew him for long, that his heart was filled with sheer joy.

"What is it called anyway?" The Victorian Lady questioned as her boyfriend unfolded the plastic mat and laid it out on the ground.

"Twister," Connor chipped in.

Matt started to explain: "You simply start at any side. One person rotates the spinner," the Irishman handed the piece of cardboard over so that Emily could have a proper look at it, "and depending on where the pointer lands you have to put your hand or foot on the respective colour. In the beginning, we allow each point to be touched twice, later each one has to get their own point. And the person who fails to touch the colour, or falls, or touches the ground with anything different than the said limb is eliminated. The last one standing in the end is the winner."

"Ah, that sounds quite easy to play," Emily remarked, not knowing that the hard part of this game was to remain in the game.

"Who'll spin the pointer?" Jess asked.

Seeing his chance to get off the hook, Becker volunteered: "I can do that."

"No!" the zoologist contradicted firmly. "We are all in this game. Together...AND we will play it correctly," she determined, glaring at the soldier and daring him not to mess around. "The one reaching it best can spin the pointer in the beginning and then, the first who is eliminated will do the rest."

The Captain only nodded that he had understood loud and clear.

"Alright then. Take off your shoes and get on the mat," Connor declared, ready to start.

"Right foot on blue," Matt stated and the line of people went for their target in the middle of the mat. He rotated again. "Left hand on yellow."

It was easiest for Becker and Matt since they stood at the far left and far right side, respectively. Abby and Emily stood next to them and thanks to their slender figure they didn't use much space when stretching to reach the point. Connor stood in the middle next to Abby. He simply bent down to reach the colour and therefore had to stick out his butt to not fall over. As a result, Jess got his behind right in her face. She struggled, trying to regain her balance, but it was too late already. She landed with her back on the floor and was disqualified.

"Shoot! Sorry Jess, my bad," the scientist apologized.

"No prob," the Field Coordinator replied, emotionless, getting up and pulling her clothes back into order. She never managed to get far in this game, but losing first, and already in the second round was a new low for her self esteem. She grabbed the Spinner and placed herself on a near chair. "Becker, take revenge for me!" She ordered with a wink.

The man in question threw back his head to have a better look at her. "Yes ma'am!" He turned his head, throwing a smug smile at the culprit.

"Oi!" Connor commented, ducking his head.

"Alright everyone!" Jess spun the pointer. " Right foot on green." The group obeyed without a problem. Emily and Matt could even get a more comfortable position, since they could switch with their foot one row to the left.

"Right hand on green."

Becker used the green on Abby's row to better hold his balance, so Abby had to use the green on Connor's row who in turn shared the point on the now free row with Emily's foot.

"Left hand on red," Jess pronounced.

Emily was quick, using the red above her left foot. Matt followed suit. Becker used the red above his right hand, as did Abby. Connor decided to use the same red circle as his fiancée.

"Left foot on red."

That gave Connor a dead-end.

Becker and Abby had used the circle in their initial row, while Emily and Matt used the circle their hand already had touched, leaving no free space for Connor to place his foot in.

"Well, guess that means I'm out," the dark haired man declared and took a seat next to Jess.

"Mission accomplished!" the soldier teased, making the others chuckle.

Connor huffed: "You'll be next to me sooner than you like."

Jess mimicked an 'Aww', sympathetically rubbing her former flatmate's back.

"Can I?" Connor questioned lowly pointing to the spinner in Jess's hands.

Holding it out to him, she replied with a smile: "Be my guest."

"OK, since there are only four of you left, from now on you must not touch a point which is already used," Connor declared and spun the pointer. It rapidly whirled around several times before coming to a halt. "Right hand on yellow."

Emily was quick, using the point at the far right so Matt had to crouch and reach halfway behind him to get to the next possible colour, a somewhat uncomfortable position that he had to remain in.

Jess and Connor alternatively spun the pointer, but no matter what colour and limb was selected, the four could manage...but not without forming bridges or reaching over each other.

"Left foot on green," Jess ordered.

The others started to reach for their points when, suddenly, a loud voice sounded through the room: "Can someone explain me what the hell is going on in here?" Without having made any noises, Lester appeared at their side.

Becker instantly straightened himself, stepping aside. His cheeks were slightly flushed, giving away that he was embarrassed to be seen in such a compromising position by his superior, even if it was only Lester. He stood at parade rest, suggesting: "Um, coordination training, Sir."

Jess and Connor started to snigger, earning a death glare from their friend.

"So, so," Lester replied unimpressed. "And this is the reason why my," his voice became louder as he pronounced: "Head of Security," before he continued with normal tone, "is playing twister, while his second is in command of this highly confidential building."

Even Becker's ears had now a decent shade of pink. "He is a very capable soldier, Sir."

The FCO and the scientist could barely hold back their laughter. Emily and Abby watched their boss attentively, still bend in their positions. Only Matt seemed to be unimpressed by his boss' appearance.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was just one person, or two," Lester stared at the two holding the spinner, before turning his head to the three on the floor. "But since my whole core team is in this game here," he paused shortly, "I really can't decide whether I should call the disease control centre or the kindergarten."

"Neither, Lester. I will explain everything to you," Matt declared nonchalantly, "right after the game is over."

The Head of the ARC rolled his eyes. "And when is this over?" He pointed with his fingers at the spectacle on the ground.

"When there's only one left," Connor replied with a grin.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr. Temple," Lester countered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jess chimed in: "Well, they are playing for 20 minutes now without anyone failing."

"Except for the little backing out of Becker as you entered the room," Abby teased, sending a smug smile towards the soldier.

"Well then give me that thing," Lester ordered, grabbing the spinner from Jess. "Let's see if we can hurry this up a little."

After three more rounds without one falling, their boss pronounced: "Now let's improve the level of difficulty, shall we. Right thumb to green."

"Thumb?" Emily questioned baffled.

"That's not even in the rules," Abby backed her up.

"When there's a dinosaur chasing after you, you cannot simply cry 'that's not in the rules'! You have to deal with it and improvise. Now get your thumb on green or you're out." He ordered slightly annoyed. Seeing them obeying he swung the pointer again. "Left big toe on red."

Abby's head shot up, shooting daggers at Lester before putting her foot towards the colour and holding it in a position so that only her big toe touched the ground. She felt really uncomfortable, Matt as well, he somehow managed to keep balance though. Only Emily stood in a bad starting position. She had to stretch her leg to reach the coloured point. With her weight half on her thumb she couldn't remain her balance and fell down to the ground.

"One out, one more to go," Lester dryly commented as he watched the Victorian Lady getting up and placing herself next to Connor. He spun the pointer.

"Left thumb on blue."

It was quite difficult but Abby and Matt managed to reach the point without falling, much to the indignation of their boss.

"Difficulty level increase," he stated before spinning the pointer. "Nose to yellow."

"What the heck?" It was the Irishman this time who voiced his annoyance.

Abby could touch the colour with her nose, thanks to her martial arts training and agile frame.

Matt tried it, but lost his balance and went straight to the ground.

"Thank god, it's done!" Lester proclaimed, visibly relieved. "Miss Maitland, you're the winner of this silly game. Now may I have a word with you Mr. Anderson. And for the others, back to work. The dinosaurs won't bring themselves home. Shoo, shoo."

The group scurried around like busy bees, getting back to their working place while Matt followed his boss.

Abby turned to Emily, asking with a low voice: "So, Emily, did you like the game?"

"Well, it was quite difficult yet amusing to play. But when we play it next time, then please let's play without Lester," the dark haired woman replied, making her friend chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey, there are two more chapters to come. Don't worry, they'll come soon ;)

I really hoped you liked this one. Please let me know and review.

Have a great day!

:o)


End file.
